


Artwork!

by GlameowGal360, notallfoxes



Series: Children of Azure Moon [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlameowGal360/pseuds/GlameowGal360, https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallfoxes/pseuds/notallfoxes
Summary: Commissioned art of the original characters from A Pride of Lions Wreathed in Blue.
Series: Children of Azure Moon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897201
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Nikolai Jeralt Blaiddyd

**Author's Note:**

> Art by Fadi Elharti (Fanimato)  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/Fanimato/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The son of Dimitri and Byleth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by Fadi Elharti (Fanimato)  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/Fanimato/


	2. Vera Patricia Blaiddyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elder daughter of Dimitri and Byleth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art (1) by Fadi Elharti (Fanimato)  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/Fanimato/
> 
> Art (2) by Michael Arizona (MikeArizon)  
> Discord: MaiArizona#8804


	3. Maura von Vestra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daughter of Hubert and Petra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork (1) by cosmiclattepaints  
> Instagram: @cosmiclattepaints
> 
> Artwork (2) by LuzdelSolart  
> Instagram: @luzdelsol_art


	4. Bran Kirsten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The son of Raphael Kirsten and Leonie Pinelli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by Fadi Elharti (Fanimato)  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/Fanimato/


	5. Iosif Glenndale Gautier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first son of Sylvain and Ingrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork by gustaflo  
> Instagram: @gustaflodraws


	6. Irina Glynis Dominic-Fraldarius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daughter of Felix and Annette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork 1 by Alexa Zamora (alexa44)  
> Instagram: @smallscarecrows  
> Artstation: alexa44.artstation.com
> 
> Artwork 2 by Amy Elliot  
> Instagram: @amy.m.elliott  
> Twitter: @AmyElliott_  
> (Note: her eyes are the color shown here)


	7. Bakari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork by Alexa Zamora (alexa44)  
> Instagram: @smallscarecrows  
> Artstation: alexa44.artstation.com


	8. Emilia von Martritz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daughter of Dedue and Mercedes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork by benvenutoiven  
> Instagram: @benvenutoiven


	9. Mathilda von Bergliez-Hevring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adopted daughter of Ashe, Caspar, and Linhardt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork by cosmiclattepaints  
> Instagram: @cosmiclattepaints


	10. Kliment Hywel Gautier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second son of Sylvain and Ingrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork by Gustaflow
> 
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/gustaflodraws
> 
> Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/gustaflowart


	11. Agarthans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art of the original Agarthan characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork 1 (Sinthia) by Ianmorpol / Ian Morales  
> Artstation: https://ianmorpol.artstation.com

** Sinthia **


End file.
